1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urine collection devices for human males. Such devices are needed not only by incontinent male individuals, but also by those who, by virtue of their particular circumstances, are precluded from using ordinary restroom facilities for either short or extended periods of time. Several examples of the foregoing include those who are geriatric males, chronically ill or are undergoing post-operative treatment in bed. Other examples include males who are incapacitated, disoriented or have a continuous drip as well as those whose occupations demand that they remain or duty and/or continuously wear special protective clothing for extending periods of time. Regardless of the cause of the urinary condition or problem, such conditions may present emotional, social and/or psychological problems in the human male.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,726, issued June 14, 1983 entitled "Disposable Urine Collection Device for Human Males" discloses an external types of a device which is designed to keep the individual clean, dry and comfortable so that he may function to his full capacity without restraint. Other types of disposable urethra catheters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,901 entiled "Urine Collection Device", Inventors, Robert A. Frosch et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,909 entitled "Disposable Urethra Catheter Assembly", Inventors, Yeongchi Wu et al, each patent dated Jan. 27, 1981. The prior art device used by males are not generally comfortable and leakage from the devices often occur. In addition, such known devices interfere with the user's freedom of movement and ability to assume various postures. Also, such devices limit the user's choice of clothing.